


Heat and the perfect seat

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [15]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot day in Paris gives the musketeers a day off, and a child messenger proves a test for d'Artangan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and the perfect seat

**Author's Note:**

> A short one for an idea given by the wonderful Selene467.

It was hot, swelteringly hot. Everyone was lethargic and sleepy, even the criminals apparently, no one currently required the attention of the Kings musketeers. Aramis and Evette were splayed on a table, his shirt was open and his head was cast back over the edge lolling limply. “God this heat is awful.” He moaned. Porthos laughed and poured water from a bucket over the complaining musketeer. Spluttering and waving his arms wildly he sat up, glaring at Porthos he turned Athos to complain about him but ended up just groaning and flopping back down . Athos, how are you not over heating with her head upon your legs.” Athos smiled and lay his hand upon Anumpama head and tickled her around the ears. “She is just the perfect heat.” d’Artangan was leaning against Athos shoulder eyes closed in a parody of sleep, the farm boy in him was good with the heat. Bijou was lead on her back wings splayed out upon the floor. “and you d’Artangan, you do not even sweat. What manner of man are you that can take this heat?” d’Artangan smiled still with his eyes closed and replied. “Farm Boy, remember. I worked the fields in this heat.” Porthos clapped at this and Adelynn, barked from her spot on the floor where she was panting in the heat. Aramis then became aware that he was looking at something that wasn’t the other side of the barrack court yard. It appeared to be a child of some sort.

Turning to sit up he found that he was indeed looking at a child, a message runner by the dress. He looked a little nervous. Aramis cocked his head to the side and questioned him. “Can we help you little one?” The boy seemed to be slightly startled but nodded. He then flicked his eyes to the rest of them. “Um…I’m looking for captain Treville? I have a letter from…” he was cut of sharply when all four of them pointed towards the stairs in unison. “That way, on the left.” The boy nodded quickly left up the stairs, the four of them relaxed back again into the heat. They listened to the light footsteps of the messenger and heard them stop, Athos shifted slightly to look causing d’Artangan to crack one of his eyes open and growl at the movement. The boy had turned back to them and spoke to Athos. “Your daemon is really beautiful, I hope that mine comes to settle like her.” The young boys daemon who had until then been a mouse that was poking out of the pocket of his coat, shifted forms into a tiny tiger cub all white and black strips. Anumpama raised her head and moved to stand walking towards the small daemon. The small cub was shaking as the oversized tiger came towards him, once she was close enough she lay back down head on the floor. Aramis looked to Athos who shrugged.   
“Um, that daemon isn’t Athos. It’s d’Artangan’s” The child looked up surprised and then blushed when he worked out what Aramis was truly hinting at.   
“Oh your um…oh…” He then proceeded to turn a deeper shade of red and dashed off up the stairs in the direction of Trevilles office.

Anumpama stood and wandered back towards Athos and d’Artangan. Aramis watched and expected her to got back to d’Artangan as was common when ever any sort of attention was thrust upon him. To his and apparently Porthos surprise judging by the humph that came from him, Anu simply lumbered back to Athos and resumed her position closing her eyes and nosing at Athos hand to pet her again, d’Artangan made a contented sound and shifted again and moved his hands to groom Bijous feather. Aramis, looked to Athos who was also pleasantly surprised. d’Artangan often avoided letting other know that he was that intimately involved with someone, it was just his nature, he was a private person. For someone, a a stranger no less to become so glaringly aware of it and him not appear awkward or uncomfortable was a big leap. Athos happy to just sit there and bask in this feeling of ultimate contentment.


End file.
